Your call
by LucyInTheSky-29
Summary: Voici mon premier OS, qui se révèle être également une Song Fiction, dans un genre romantique. Je tiens à préciser que les personnages de Vampire Diairies, et notamment Elena et Damon, ne m'appartiennent pas. La chanson ne m'appartient pas non plus, il s'agit de Your Call du groupe Secondhand Serenade à écouter en lisant! .


_Assise devant la fenêtre, j'attends. Cela va bientôt faire une semaine que nous avons eu cette discussion. Une semaine que ton nom ne s'est plus affiché sur l'écran de mon téléphone alors qu'avant tu m'appelais pour un oui ou pour un non... Ca me tue..._

_Waiting for your  
Call I'm sick, call I'm angry  
Call I'm desperate for your voice_

Je n'ai pas compris ta réaction. _Des cris, des larmes ou des injures m'auraient semblés tellement normaux. Mais pas ce regard vide que tu m'as lancé. Ni ce visage sans la moindre expression. Moi qui d'habitude parvenais à lire en toi à travers chacune de tes mimiques. Un froncement de nez signifie que tu es contrarié si tu hausses ton sourcil droit, c'est que tu es surpris, si c'est le gauche que tu fronces, c'est que tu ne vas pas tarder à te mettre dans une colère monstre. Et alors il n'est bon pour personne de rester dans les parages... Mais tu n'as rien fait de tout cela. Tu ne m'as même pas adressé un seul mot. Tu es juste parti, sans un regard pour moi. Tu n'as donc pas vu le flot de larmes se déverser de mes yeux. Tu n'as pas pu ressentir cet océan de détresse dans lequel tu me laissais. Seule... La radio tourne en sourdine à côté de moi, je ne l'écoute pas vraiment, mais la chanson qui passe à l'instant capte mon attention et de nouvelles perles salées se mettent à dévaler mes joues._

I'm listening to the song we used to sing  
In the car, do you remember?

T'en souviens-tu? Moi, oui, comme si c'était hier... C'est celle que tu chantais le jour où l'on s'est rencontrés.

Butterfly, early summer  
It's playing on repeat  
Just like when we would meet, like when we would meet...

L'été était arrivé en avance cette année-là et le soleil faisait jouer ses rayons dans tes longs bruns toujours en bataille. Ta voix cristalline emplissait le coin d'herbe où tous les étudiants de première année de droit avaient l'habitude de se réunir, et tu les captivais tous, sans exception. Moi, je ne faisais que passer. Enfin, c'est ce que j'étais sensé faire à l'origine. Caroline m'avait d'ailleurs bien engueulée quand j'étais arrivée avec plus d'une heure de retard à notre rendez-vous. Je m'étais stoppée net en t'entendant et mes yeux s'étaient fixés sur toi plus que de raison. Ton regard avait d'ailleurs fini par les croiser et tu m'avais souri. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai trouvé le plus beau à cet instant. Tes yeux, d'un bleu océan plein de malice, ou ton sourire en coin, tellement provocateur ? Même maintenant, je ne saurai te le dire... Tu avais vu la guitare que je portais sur le dos et tu avais demandé si je voulais bien t'accompagner. Je n'ai pas su te dire non... Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais rien su te refuser. C'est là que tout a commencé, il y a maintenant trois ans. J'étais immédiatement tombée amoureuse de toi.

Cause I was born, to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to  
To make you mine, stay with me tonight

Trois années ont passé, trois magnifiques années durant lesquelles nous n'avons plus jamais été l'un sans l'autre. Tu étais tout pour moi, mon rayon de soleil, mon oxygène, la personne qui faisait battre mon cœur. J'étais ta confidente, ta meilleure amie, celle en qui tu avais une confiance aveugle. On se disait absolument tout, nos moindres secrets, les parties les plus intimes de notre vie. Ta vie sentimentale n'avait aucun secret pour moi. J'étais là pour te conseiller dans tes choix et tu pouvais compter sur mes bras pour te réconforter lorsque cela se passait mal. Tu n'as jamais compris pourquoi, durant ces trois ans, je n'ai jamais eu aucune relation. Tu as pourtant essayé de me présenter le plus de garçons possibles, tous plus mignons les uns que les autres. Mais ça n'a jamais marché. J'étais accro à toi. Puis tu as rencontré Rebekah, cette belle blonde aux yeux d'un bleu envoutant. Je ne m'en suis pas inquiétée. Elle serait comme les autres, juste de passage... J'ai donc continué de jouer le rôle que j'avais joué depuis notre rencontre. Continué de rêver comment ma vie avec toi aurait pu être aussi, si j'avais osé te dévoiler mes sentiments. Tout ce que je ne pouvais pas faire, je le vivais dans mes songes.

Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
I am feeling so ambitious  
You and me, flesh to flesh

Seulement cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite, j'ai réussi à me voiler la face suffisamment longtemps. Tu t'éloignais de plus en plus et j'arrivais à me persuader que c'était tes cours qui te prenaient tant de temps. Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'une autre fille aurait été capable de se mettre entre nous, de te voler à moi. Il me semblait tellement normal que nous passions toutes nos journées ensemble, que nous ne soyons jamais séparés. Je ne voyais pas ma vie autrement et je pensai que c'était pareil pour toi.

Cause every breath that you will take  
While you were sitting next to me  
Will bring life into my deepest hopes, what's your fantasy?

Puis tu m'as dit que tu l'aimais. C'était la première fois que tu me disais ça à propos de l'une de tes copines. Première lame dans mon cœur aussi, et loin d'être la dernière. Elles se sont enchaînées de plus en plus vite... Tu oubliais nos rendez-vous ou alors, quand tu ne les oubliais pas, tu m'appelais pour annuler au dernier moment. Quand on se voyait, tu n'avais plus qu'un seul mot à la bouche : Emma... Tu me racontais à quel point elle était merveilleuse, gentille et drôle... Ta femme parfaite. Tu me racontais même parfois vos ébat, comme tu avais pris l'habitude de le faire avant. Sauf qu'avant ça ne comptai pas, je savais que ça ne durerai pas. Chacun de tes mots me blessaient un peu plus chacun des sourires et des regards que tu lui adressais me compressaient le cœur. Parfois, tu avais cette lueur triste dans les yeux, et, quand je te demandai ce qu'il se passait, tu détournais le regard en me disant que ce n'étais pas grave et que ça allait passer. Je suppose que tu lui racontes tout maintenant. Je ne suis même plus ta confidente, je ne suis plus rien du tout même maintenant. Sans toi je n'existe pas...

Cause I was born, to tell you I love you  
And I am torn, to do what I have to  
To make you mine, stay with me tonight

Puis il y a eu ce fameux jour et cette fameuse conversation que nous avons eue. Ce jour où tout a changé. C'était il y a un mois. Nous venions de de savoir que nous avions tous eu notre licence et nous étions allé au bar avec la bande habituelle pour fêter ça : Caroline l'accro au drame, Mike l'accro au sport, Bonni toujours là pour nous remettre les pieds sur terre. Toi... Et bien évidemment Rebekah. Nous avions prévu d'aller en boite ensuite, pour continuer la soirée en beauté. Elle était assez proche du bar et nous y sommes donc allés à pieds. En chemin, tu m'as pris à part, non sans avoir d'abord lancé un regard à « la femme de ta vie ». Et c'est là que tu m'as dit ces mots qui m'ont achevée. Tu m'as annoncé qu'à la rentrée, tu ne serais juste plus là. Que tu partais avec Elle étudier dans une fac située à l'autre bout du pays et que vous alliez vous installer ensemble. Tu avais ce si beau sourire, mais entre tes lèvres pour moi ne sortait que du venin... Tu as continué en ajoutant que j'étais ae première à le savoir, que tu voulais me le dire avant de mettre les autres au courant car j'étais vraiment importante pour toi. Tu m'as dit ces mots en serrant ma main fort dans la tienne. Elle me brule encore... Je n'ai été capable de sortir qu'une seule syllabe. Quand... ? Ta réponse m'a donné la nausée. Un mois. Un misérable petit mois... Ton départ est prévu demain et tu ne m'as toujours pas adressé la parole depuis une semaine. Depuis que j'ai signé la mort de notre relation...

And I'm tired, of being all alone  
And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home

J'ai trouvé un prétexte pour ne pas aller en boite avec vous. Une visite chez une grande tante que j'avais complètement oubliée. Bidon, mais ça a eu l'air de fonctionner. Avant de partir, je me suis armé de tout mon courage et de mon plus beau sourire pour te dire que j'étais contente pour toi. Que si tu étais heureux, je l'étais aussi. Ça a été vrai il fut un temps, et j'aurai surement dû m'en contenter. Seulement, je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu aurais pu l'être sans moi. Je n'ai jamais réussi à imaginer mon avenir loin de toi... Plus les secondes passent et plus mon cœur saigne de te sentir déjà partir... Tic Tac Tic Tac... Depuis cette annonce, je m'étais transformé en vraie bombe à retardement sur le point d'exploser... Et c'est ce qui est arrivé il y a une semaine. BOUM !

And I'm tired, of being all alone  
And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home

On était mercredi soir et comme tous les mercredis, si on fait l'impasse sur ceux que tu as oubliés, tu es venu à mon appartement pour faire de la musique et manger la traditionnelle pizza. Tu voyais bien que je n'allais pas bien mais je ne voulais rien te dire alors tu as tenté tant bien que mal de faire des blagues. Puis j'ai pris ma guitare et nous nous sommes mis à jouer. J'adorai ces moments, ils étaient plus que magique à mes yeux. Nous étions en parfaire osmose. D'ailleurs Rebekah me jalousait pour ça. J'avais quelque chose de toi qu'elle n'avait pas et ne pourrait jamais avoir. Et je n'en étais pas peu fière. Mais ce soir-là quelque chose n'allait pas et tu le sentais tout aussi bien que moi. Tout a dérapé lorsque tu as voulu chanter cette chanson. Butterflies... L'as-tu fait exprès ? Je ne le saurai sans doute jamais. La seule certitude que j'ai, c'est que je n'ai pas pu aller au-delà du premier refrain. Mes yeux étaient trop remplis de larmes et mes mains tremblaient. Pour la première fois, je n'ai pas réussi à te cacher mes sentiments. En même temps, tu avais déjà fissuré toute ma carapace, il aurait suffi d'un rien. Dès que tu t'es rendu compte des sanglots qui agitaient mon corps, tu m'as prise dans tes bras et tu m'as serrée fort contre toi. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais plus eu le droit à ce type de contact avec toi... Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de profiter, j'ai tout fait foirer. Lorsque tu m'as demandé ce qui n'allait pas, j'aurai pu inventer quelque chose, te mentir pour protéger ce qu'il restait de notre lien. Au lieu de cela, je t'ai dit la vérité. Ces trois petits mots si précieux. Je t'aime...

Cause I was born, to tell you I love you  
And I am torn, to do what I have to  
To make you mine, stay with me tonight

Dès que je les ai eu prononcés, tu t'es reculé, comme si le simple fait d'être en contact avec moi te brulait. Puis mes yeux ont croisé les tiens, vides de toute émotion. Après un moment qui m'a paru durer une éternité, tu t'es levé et tu es simplement parti, me laissant seule sur le canapé, les yeux pleins de larmes et rivés sur la fenêtre. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir bougé de cet endroit-là depuis. Il me semble qu'à un moment je me suis levée pour me faire à manger, me doucher ou aller aux toilettes. Mais à chaque fois mes pas m'ont ramené ici. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi... Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'attends tellement désespérément que tu m'appelles. C'est fini, il faut que je me fasse une raison. Tu vas partir sans un au revoir et la dernière image que j'aurai de toi sera celle de ton visage inexpressif. J'ai tout fait rater. Excuse-moi d'être comme je suis, excuse-moi de t'aimer alors que tu ne voyais en moi qu'une amie sur laquelle compter. Pardonne-moi pour tous ces mensonges. Je ne voulais pas fragiliser ce qu'il y avait entre nous, et au final, j'ai tout détruit...

Cause I was born, to tell you I love you  
And I am torn, to do what I have to  
To make you mine, stay with me tonight

Mon portable vibre entre mes mains et je n'ose pas le regarder. Ca doit être encore Caroline qui essaye de me faire sortir, ou Jenna qui s'inquiète car je ne lui ai plus donné de nouvelles depuis un mois. J'ose finalement l'ouvrir et, à la vue de ce qu'il s'affiche sur l'écran, mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Je crois même qu'il rate un ou deux battements. Cinq petites lettres que je ne connais que trop bien. Ton prénom qui s'affiche enfin alors que je ne l'attendais plus. D'un doigt tremblant j'appuie sur le bouton pour ouvrir le message. Je le lis une fois deux fois, trois fois même, pour être sure que je ne rêve pas, et des larmes se remettent à couler sur mon visage.  


_From Damon  
06/08/2011 04 :39  
Je ne pars plus, je reste.  
Pour toi. Et avec toi si tu le veux toujours.  
Je t'aime aussi._

_Des larmes de bonheur...  
_

_Lucy*_


End file.
